Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to video signal processing such as image processing of a video device capable of improving an image processing speed.
In recent years, a demand for high-resolution and high-quality images such as High Definition (HD) images and Ultra High Definition (UHD) images is increasing in various application fields.
The high-resolution and high-quality images cause an increase in data throughput as compared with conventional image data. For this reason, transmission and storage charges increase in transferring image data using a medium such as a conventional wired/wireless wideband circuit or storing it using a conventional storage medium.
High-efficiency image compression techniques are used for high-resolution and high-quality images.
There exist the following various techniques: an inter-screen prediction technique for predicting a pixel value included in a current picture from a previous or following picture of the current picture using an image compression method, an intra-screen prediction technique for predicting a pixel value included in the current picture using pixel information in the current picture, and entropy encoding technique for assigning a short code to a high appearance frequency and a long code to a low appearance frequency. Image data that is effectively compressed using such image compression techniques may be transmitted or stored.
Image processing by the video device includes encoding and decoding by a video engine and managing of header information and reference picture list by firmware being a kind of software.